


An Unexpected Surprise:

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Anna returns from work to find a man in her bed. Will he be welcomed or sent away?





	

By the time Anna returned to Whitehall after a late shift of work and delivering several pieces of parchment to the drop-spot, she was bone-weary, soaking wet from sweat and rain, and frazzled.

Her water logged boots made a squishing squeak with every footfall upon the wooden floor. She slowly and cautiously trudged the steps to her room, careful not to slip and fall on the slightly slick surface, with a small lit candle in her hands.

When the brunette finally reached the top of the steps and made it to her door, she let out a sigh of relief. She was grateful to finally be able to get some rest. Anna sheds her soaked cloak and places it over the chair beside the warm hearth to dry. She quickly discards her sopping boots.

Upon turning around to close the door however, Anna startled. There was a figure already laying asleep in her bed.

Judas Priest! She whispers to herself.

W....was it Captain Simcoe? Perhaps she should chance waking the Major to rid her of him. But she wanted to be sure she had the right person and did not get someone as innocent as Abraham in trouble. It would bring up far too many unpleasant questions, not to mention it would distress poor Mary.

Slowly she crept forward, extending her hand with the candle out towards the slumbering individual. Anna lets out a shocked gasp as the shadows are dispelled and into the light comes the view of the Major's rather peaceful looking countenance.

"M....Major?" She called softly, her free hand gingerly pressing to his sturdy shoulder. "W...what are you doing here? A...are y...you alright?" Anna worriedly questions. Her tired maple-syrup hues searched him for any outward sign of injury as she awaited his answer. 

((to possibly be continued))


End file.
